girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas and Riley
Lucas and Riley is the romantic/friendship pairing of Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar commonly reffered to as Rucas. The two are very good friends and both share similar traits of caring/standing up for others. The moment Lucas and Riley share a smile on the subway, Riley is immediately smitten by him and develops a crush on him. Her feelings for him continue to remain the same throughout the episodes after (although some episodes are more evident than others). For Lucas, it has been clearly evident that he does return the feelings. Although they have shown a mutual attraction towards each other, they currently remain friends. In the episode Girl Meets First Date, it has been revealed that Lucas and Riley will be going on their first date. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) *While taking her first ride on the subway, Riley meets Lucas for the first time. *Riley is immediately smitten with Lucas when they share a smile. *When Maya pushed Riley onto his lap, he stuck his hand out to catch her. *Riley pleaded with Evelyn Rand (an older woman who was guilting Riley to give up the seat) so she could continue talking to him, but ultimately she returned to stand back by Maya. *Shortly thereafter, Maya again caused Riley to fall backwards, this time ending up in the older woman's lap. Evelyn placed her in Lucas's lap, and he held her knee, allowing Riley to remain. *Upon noticing that they are in the same class, Riley gazes at him lovingly until her head is turned back towards the front of the classroom. *Later that day, Lucas sits beside Riley at lunch until they are interrupted by her father Cory (who senses his daughter's crush on him and becomes protective) who pulls Lucas away. *Lucas waves goodbye at Riley while smiling sadly, and Riley does the same. * The next day in class, when Lucas sits behind Riley again. * Riley turns around, and smiles at him, telling him she's glad he's back. * Lucas smiles, telling her he's glad to be back too. However, they are once again interrupted by Cory, who warns Lucas that he's watching him. *After Maya accidentally sets off a fire sprinkler in the classroom, Lucas covers both himself and Riley under his jacket to protect them from the water. *Lucas shows how disappointed he is in her by saying that she is better than not stepping up to stop Maya. Girl Meets Boy * They were texting each other in the beginning of the episode. * They get their phones get taken away, which eventually brings Lucas and Riley closer together. * Riley and Lucas were both smiling when they were texting. * Riley was too nervous to actually go up to Lucas and talk to him. * When Maya made fun of Lucas, Rliey said "Maya..." indicating that she should stop. * Both Lucas and Riley smiled at Maya, claiming that she's a mocking bird. * Lucas immediately volunteers to be Riley's partner for the assignment. * Riley gave a 2 thumbs up to Lucas. * She also gave him a smiley face. * Lucas smiled at Riley when she was holding 2 thumbs up and a smile. * When Farkle beeped, Riley said that she would be ready in a minute. But when Lucas beeped, she instantly she was now ready. * They went to the library together with Maya and Farkle. * They were beside each other while standing behind Maya and Farkle. * They, along with Maya and Farkle, were startled when the librarian shushed them. * After Maya dragged Farkle away from talking to the librarian, Lucas and Riley awkwardly stood next to each other, not knowing what to say. * Riley and Lucas gazed at one another when Maya reads "Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers and look in each other's eyes, will we be able to touch each other's hearts." * The librarian shushed Riley and Lucas because she believed they were being hopeless at interacting. * When Riley walked up to Lucas and said, "Hi," he smiled and greeted her back. * Lucas told Riley what he missed most about Texas. * They chatted about the pets they've had. * After Riley guessed correctly on a western term, Lucas smiled and said, "Not too bad city girl." * Riley told Lucas to keep continue on with his story. * Lucas told Riley that he thinks someday he might want to be a veterinarian. * He's never shared his veterinarian secret with anyone before. * They kept smiling at each other. * Lucas and Riley demonstrated how you can connect with your friends without your phone. * They turned to each other and said, "Hi." * Cory was worried about Riley and her relationship with Lucas. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Riley was upset when she saw Lucas and Missy together. * Riley disliked the fact that there were other girls who got to talk to Lucas. * Riley was sad all during class. * Through the classroom window, Riley kept watching Lucas and Missy. * Lucas seemed to brush Missy off when she talked about scary movies. * Riley immediately ran into the classroom when Missy tapped Lucas's nose. * Riley tried to "boop" Lucas's nose. * Lucas kept smiling at Riley, even though she accidentally stuck her finger into his nose. * Riley hid herself in a locker because of what she did to Lucas. * Riley said that she lived in the locker, because Missy thinks that Lucas is into her. * During lunch, Riley asked Maya if she thinks that Lucas will sit with them. * When Lucas asked Riley, Maya and Lucas if he could sit with them, Riley said that there's always room for him. * Lucas sat next to Riley. * Lucas seemed to be bothered by Missy when she pulled him away from Riley, Maya and Farkle's table. * Riley didn't want Lucas and Missy together. * When Riley walked up to Lucas and Missy, Lucas immediately acknowledged her. * When Riley told Lucas that she didn't want him to be alone with Missy. * Lucas smiled as if he wanted her to say that she liked him. * Lucas was upset when he was put into detention with Missy. * When Lucas saw Riley and Maya in detention, he looked as if relieved and happy that Riley didn't want him to be alone with Missy. * Lucas smiled at Riley as she greeted Missy. * Lucas kept glancing at Riley. * Lucas invited Riley, Maya and Farkle to come with them to the movies. * Lucas kept most of his attention on Riley as he was talking. * When Missy left Lucas and Riley were staring at one another. * Riley told Lucas that the easiest thing about having friends is trusting them. * They kept smiling at each other. * They stayed in the classroom with Maya and Farkle even after Cory left. Girl Meets Father * Lucas greeted Riley and Maya. * Riley grinned and exclaimed, "Lucas!" * Riley walked up to Lucas and said, "Lucas, hello." * Lucas said, "Hey," to Riley while smiling. * Riley asked Lucas if he was going to the school dance. * Lucas replied with, "thought I would, you?" * Lucas is a lot sweeter when he talks to Riley than to Maya. * Maya told them that they were both going to be there. * While Maya began to mock Lucas, the bell rang and Lucas turned to each other, both of them losing their attention on Maya dancing. * Lucas asked Riley if she was going to class. * They smiled at each other and walked away from Maya. * At the school dance, they share a slow dance. * They told each other they are good dancers Girl Meets the Truth * They play Romeo and Juliet in the school play, and right before Romeo (Lucas) kisses Juliet (Riley), Farkle interrupts and ruins both the play, and Lucas's moment. * After Riley finds and apologizes to Farkle, and he gives Riley her first kiss (on the chin), Maya says "Now everytimee someone asks you, 'Hey Riley who was your first kiss?' You'll have to say..." Lucas interrupts by saying the lines where Farkle ruined the play. * Riley seems excited at the prospect of another chance to kiss Lucas. * Lucas continues until right before the kiss when Riley interrupts, saying, "hi." * Lucas explains that he heard everything and that he thinks Farkle stole his moment twice, which indicates that he likely returns Riley's feelings. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * In art class, Riley wants to draw Lucas instead of Farkle. *Riley says "bonjour" to Lucas, to which he replies the same, continuing with "peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble", which means, "maybe, one day, me and you will be in Paris together", implying he does like her. * Riley doesn't understand what this means, so she simply repeats "bonjour". Girl Meets Smackle * Riley discourages Lucas from taking the risk of the 2nd present from her father but he opens it to fool Maya with Mr. Matthews' plan * Lucas compares Riley (& Maya) to the only place other than debate where you can see good and bad together * When Smackle is using Lucas to make Farkle jealous, she appears to make Riley jealous when she asks him for a smoothie. Riley replies with "Woah, Woah, back off sister!", after Lucas looks at her. Girl Meets 1961 *Riley and Lucas sat next to each other at Svorski's bakery and smile at each other a few times. *Riley's great grandmother seem to take an interest in Lucas's great grandfather when they first met. *Lucas and Riley were doing their presentions together. *When Riley was talking about her great grandmother on how she was weird and only saw the best in people and when she said, "Who's like that?" Lucas smiles at her. *Riley and Lucas were both surprise when they found out their great grandparents went to Cafe Hey on the same day and year. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *They competed against each other. *Lucas gently fires Riley. *Riley seems to be upset when Lucas fires her. *Lucas goes straight to Riley to ask her if he can be in the 'Matthew and Hart's Umbrella Foundation'. *Lucas tries to charm Riley so he join the umbrella business. *Riley said Lucas is "as sweet as sugar." *Lucas smiled when Riley called him as sweet as sugar. *Lucas wasn't upset when he was fired by Riley. Girl Meets World of Terror *Riley pretended not to know how to use the softball glove just to get Lucas’s attention. *Lucas immediately helped her right away and then smiled at her. *Riley sweetly thanked Lucas. *Riley acted flirty around Lucas during gym class. *Lucas, along with Farkle, dropped by Maya's house, and Riley and Maya. *Lucas asked Riley why was she was afraid of Maya's neighborhood. *Lucas was staring at Riley the entire time instead of Maya. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Riley was dreaming about Lucas. * When Maya told Riley she tickle her toes to wake her up. Riley said, "Well that explains the Lucas dream." Girl Meets Flaws *Lucas was watching Riley as she and Maya did their "girl handshake." *They (along with Maya) tried to find Farkle. *Riley and Lucas (and Maya) all wanted to help out Farkle. *When Farkle walked away, they shared a look. *Riley, Lucas and Maya all went to go see Farkle in the janitor's room. *Lucas was in Riley's room for the first time. *Riley look a bit shy and nervous that Lucas was in her room. *They sat next to each other in Riley's room. *Lucas was smiling at Riley and kept saying, "Do you ever talk about me in here?" *Lucas told Riley he appreciated her having him there. *Riley was nervous when he asked her that, making her restart the conversation but he asked her the same question, and she quickly changes the subject. *When Cory chased Lucas out the window and grabbed his shoe, Riley took the shoe from Cory and held on to it. *RIley, along with Maya, approached Lucas during gym class. *Riley and Maya looked a bit surprised when Lucas pushed Billy against the wall. *Both Riley and Lucas said the same line, "This isn't the ... I know. And I want to know why. And I want to know now." to Farkle and Billy. *Lucas defended Riley and Maya against Billy. *Lucas watched Riley and Maya walk out of the gym. *They wore their flaws on their forehead, along with everyone else in the class. *Lucas, Riley, Maya and Farkle all won awards. Trivia * Lucas and Topanga share the same character frame (a love interest for the main character). * The last names of Lucas and Topanga, "Friar" and "Lawrence" make the name of Friar Lawrence, a character in Romeo and Juliet. * Peyton Meyer said in an interview that he and Riley have a special connection. * Rowan Blanchard said in an interview that Peyton Meyer character "Lucas" is the Topanga in the show. Peyton also said this too. * Lucas seems to like acknowledging how Cory is bothered by his relationship with Riley, hinting that he does like her. * Riley is the only person in the show who knows that Lucas wants to be a veterinarian. * It has been rumoured that Lucas and Riley will kiss in one of the last few episodes of season one. However, this rumour has not yet been confirmed. Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus. *They share the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *They both have brown hair. *They have a mutual crush on each other. *They both like art. *They both like school and have manners. Differences *Lucas is male, while Riley is female. *Lucas has green eyes, while Riley has brown. *Lucas is originally a country boy, while Riley is a city girl. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Sneak Attack Girl Meets Father Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Girl Meets World Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Interactions Category:Main characters